


A Dream Come True

by PlayerOneMell



Series: Two Grown Ass Gay Men Crying [5]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Husb Ands, M/M, Marriage!, PAC man rings, Panic Attack, Wedding, boyf riends - Freeform, cute boyf, cute riends, i wanna dance with somebody, sorta based on a wedding I went to, theres really no angst in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy lets his hands tremor by his side as he looks at the ticking clock on the wall. Michael fixes his red vest hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Jeremy wants to see Michael; Michael longs to see Jeremy. Michael and Jeremy did agree to the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony.(It’s time these boys got married already)





	A Dream Come True

Jeremy felt his hands shake as he tries to tie his bow tie. This is the day he’s wanted to see for a long time. Since the two boys proposed to each other at the same time after finally completing Apocalypse Of The Damned in their house together. 

Michael runs his hands through his hair frantically trying to make sure it’s perfect. A day he long awaited since he fell in love with the boy with bright big ocean eyes, and curly chestnut brown hair. 

Jeremy lets his hands tremor by his side as he looks at the ticking clock on the wall. Michael fixes his red vest hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Jeremy wants to see Michael; Michael longs to see Jeremy. Michael and Jeremy did agree to the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony.

“Five minutes, tall ass.” Rich says, coming into Jeremy’s room.   
“T-t-thanks R-R-R-R-Rich.” Jeremy stutters feeling his chest contract.   
“Jeremy, are you okay?” Rich asks walking into the room. 

That’s just the problem, isn’t it? Jeremy’s not okay. Jeremy felt his ears rush full of blood. He sits on the ground feeling his head spin a mile a minute. He needs Michael, but he won’t see Michael for awhile. But Jeremy questions if this is all a mistake. Is this something he can really go through with. 

“Michael five minutes.” Jake says looking into Michael’s room.  
“Thanks Jake. How’s Jeremy holding up?” Michael asks, trying not to let Jake see how much he misses his boy.   
“I’m not sure, Rich went to tell him it was five minutes... how are you holding up?” Jake asks coming into the room.   
“I’m all right. There’s nothing I can’t do for Jeremy.” Michael smiles saying his name. “Jake, could you go over and tell him I love him? I can’t wait to see him.” Michael says with excitement.  
“Sure thing, I’ll be back.” Jake says walking over to the other side. 

Jeremy is in the bride’s room because it’s blue. Michael’s in the groom’s because it’s red. They almost switched, but they decided to stick to their favorite colors.

“Jeremy? I need you to breathe.” Rich says, trying to think of what to do. 

Jeremy is lying on the ground trying to process everything that’s about to happen. Michael is about to take his name and be Michael Heere. They’re going to declare their love to each other. Jeremy’s throat feels scratchy he can barely even speak. What if he messes up his words in front of their friends and family?

“Rich? Jeremy?” Jake knocks on the door.  
“Can I let him in?” Rich asks. 

Jeremy nods and Rich rushes to the door. Rich opens the door to Jake who peers in. Rich pulls Jake into the room, slamming the door. Michael jumps in the other room hearing it. 

“Jeremy, can you hear me?” Jake asks kneeling by him.   
“Yeah...yeah..I think so.” Jeremy says as he starts crying. 

Jake places a shoulder on Jeremy’s shoulder helping him sit up. Rich helps the shaking pale boy in his hide. Jeremy takes a deep breath letting his panic attack come to an end. 

“Hey, I have a message for you.”  
“Huh?” Jeremy asks looking at Jake.   
“Michael wants to know how you’re doing, and he says he loves you.” Jake says.   
“I-I-I I love him too.” Jeremy stutters out. “Tell him I’m excited to see him.” Jeremy says fixing his hair as best he can. 

Jake walks out of the room, and back over to Michael’s room. Michael is a bit anxious, but he’s got a smile cracked wide across his face. 

“He says he loves you too, and can’t wait to see you.” Jake says smiling.   
“Well, he’ll be seeing me soon..it’s time Jake!” Michael says with joy flowing to every part of his body.

Michael exits his room as he parents greet him to walk him down the aisle. Michael felt like a prince. He’s going to be marrying the boy of his dreams. The boy he fell in love, and that love somehow grows more and more everyday. Michael’s parents take a seat watching their boy stand in front of all his guests on his own. 

“Let’s go dad.” Jeremy says with shaky breath.  
“You ready son?”  
“Yes..I need my Michael in my life.” He says as they start walking down the aisle. 

Jeremy feels his chest tighten a little, but it rests as he sees Michael’s bright smile. It melts his heart. Both the boys cry at the sight of each other. They spent the week apart, and only texted right before they fell asleep. 

“Jeremy..” Michael’s at a loss for words when he sees his dashing boy in a dapper blue bow tie. 

Jeremy reaches the front. Instead of holding hands the boys immediately wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Michael softly cries into Jeremy’s shoulder.   
“Same, Heere.” Jeremy whispers feeling his panic completely release. 

They take each other’s hands and proceed with their ceremony. The say their vows, and before they kiss they stick the rings on each other’s fingers. As they do they say what they need to say. 

“I, Michael soon to be Heere but is still Michael Mell right now, take thee Jeremy Heere to be my husband. I give you a ring with a pac-man ghost on it to solidify the love I’ve felt for you for years. This doesn’t increase our love, it’s all ready at it’s max. It simply shows everyone how much we truly love each other.” Michael slips the ring onto Jeremy’s long thin finger as a few more tears stain his face. 

“I, Jeremy Heere, take thee Michael soon to be Heere but is still Michael Mell right now to be my husband. Your ring is engraved with PAC-man on it, representing our matching tattoos we got when we were sixteen. May the ring shine as bright as the chocolate eyes that make my heart beat.” Jeremy says sniffing through his tears. 

“I love you, Player One.” Jeremy adds.   
“I love you, Player Two.” Michael smiles through his tears. 

The boys met for a kiss as instructed. After lots of photos they were introduced into the dining hall where the two would share their first dance, and their first meal as a married couple. 

“You ready for this?” Michael asks taking Jeremy’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.   
“Just a second.” Jeremy responds. 

Jeremy might’ve been a panicked mess, but he still had a surprise for Michael. Jeremy signals his dad who brings Jeremy his blue cardigan and Michael his red sweatshirt. Jeremy takes off his tux jacket and puts on the cardigan. Michael does the same. 

“I thought you might want to...because it’s just what we wear.” Jeremy says blushing a little bit.  
“You know how much I love you in that cardigan.”  
“And there’s nothing more lovely than that sweatshirt...and maybe a little sexy?” Jeremy says as the boys go on the dance floor. 

They dance and sing to each other a bit as they dance together. Michael spins Jeremy out, and then back in. Jeremy stays close to the soft fabric of Michael’s sweatshirt. 

“Were you all right earlier?” Michael asks leaning down to whisper in Jeremy’s ear.  
“No.” Jeremy says truthfully. “I was wondering if this was the right thing to do, and what if I messed up what I want to say? I just needed you there.” Jeremy rambles getting a little flustered again.   
“Well, I’m Heere now..and will be for the rest of my life.” Michael says with a smile letting Jeremy tuck his head into his chest.

Jeremy chuckles at the pun feeling Michael wrap his arms tighter around him. The boys were close to each they could hear each other's heartbeats against the music. The music stops letting the boys eat their dinners.

“Jer, I'm not gonna lie I was a bit nervous earlier this week.” Michael says taking his seat. “I just wanted everything to be perfect, you know? But today I knew what I was doing. Everything is perfect with you.” Michael smiles, planting a kiss on Jeremy's forehead.  
“Michael you're the definition of perfect.” Jeremy smiles kissing Michael's cheek. 

Michael smiles at his new husband. He likes the thought of Jeremy being his husband. Jeremy is his forever.

The night continues on with drinks, and partying, and food. When eating cake, Jeremy and Michael hook arms and eat out of each other's forks. Then the lights went down and the dancing really started. Jeremy isn't too much of a dancer, but Michael shows him how to ease up. Michael is incredible at dancing. 

“Kiss!” Chloe and Brooke cheer as they pass Michael and Jeremy on the dance floor.  
“I love gay people.” Chloe says as Michael and Jeremy meet for a tender kiss. 

The moon is high in the sky when the unexpected happens. As a sweet little journey song begins playing Christine and Rich walk over to the DJ who hands them a single microphone. They start singing. Jeremy and Michael pay no attention. Michael is at the bar with a few of his cousins and Jeremy is talking to his dad and Jenna. Christine and Rich make their way around causing everyone who's handed the microphone to sing the song.

“Lets go get Michael.” Rich says with a sly smile on his face.  
“Yes!” Christine cheers. 

They run across the dance floor and hand Michael the microphone. Michael shakes his head. Michael isn't a singer. Michael will sing to Jeremy, and will sing and dance if he's very drunk. He argues with Rich and Christine for awhile. Once Michael finally agrees to sing the song changes.

“Wait, what if I don't know this song?” Michael asks nervously.  
“Don't play with us Mell..oh I can't call you that any more...Don't fool with us Heere, you know every song that's ever existed.” Rich laughs.

Rich isn't wrong. Michael knows most of the songs in the world, so the chances of him knowing this next one? Extremely high. And he does. It's a cover to a song he once sang to himself. 

Jeremy looks around hearing Michael's voice singing, but can't find him. Finally he starts to worry a bit but turns around and sees his dapper boy in his red tuxedo.

“And when the night falls...loneliness calls.” Michael says extending his hand to Jeremy. “OH! I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!” Michael sings as he twirls Jeremy. “I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY!” Michael belts to Jeremy pulling him close. “I wanna dance with somebody…”

Jeremy grabs the microphone from Michael “With somebody who loves me.”

No, Michael Heere isn't drunk, he just loves Jeremy that much. Everyone watches the two boys dance and sing to each other.

“DON’T YOU WANNA DANCE”  
“SAY YOU WANNA DANCE”

By the end of the song ,Michael pulls Jeremy into a dip and kisses him right on the lips. He sucks on Jeremy's bottom lip getting Jeremy to sigh.

“I love you, Jeremy Mell.” Michael whispers releasing the intense kiss.  
“I love you, Michael Heere.” Jeremy mumbles kissing his husband again.

The boys share many more kisses throughout the night and for the rest of their   
Iives. Jeremy never questions what he did that lovely winter evening. He never looks at the scar on his finger from cutting the cake incorrectly with regret. Michael holds Jeremy in his heart. They're nothing without each other, but together they're everything. After all, Jake and Rich put ‘husb’ and ‘ands’ on the back of Jeremy and Michael’s tuxedos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the read! Been awhile since the series has been updated. Don’t worry the sixth work of the series will be around soon and PlayerTwoHeere and I wrote that one together! Of course, it’s a very exciting one. Anyone, hope you guys enjoyed the beautiful wedding between Jeremy and Michael! Until next time.  
> ~ PlayerOneMell


End file.
